Songs for Supernatural
by naturalsuper
Summary: What you want, so you shall get. Each after is result of challenge... New poll for next possible chapter to challenges...
1. 5 Homebound

Disclaimer: Do not own

Warning: This contains spoiler up to the episode Changing Channels. This may seem similar or close to Changing Channels, however, this fic was written right before this episode! Hope you enjoy!

Special thanks to: Beta'd by V.R. Jennings with much thanks. Challenge requested PennyFireFly for song fic.

Thank you to a wonderful beta: V.R. Jennings

Homebound

"Once a hunter is no more, returns to civilian lifestyle. Evil visits, the mark is made. The ex-hunter's spouse shall seek revenge and become a hunter."

_Fate and destiny planned together, together they planned the years carefully._

Come down off your throne

And leave your body alone

Somebody must change

You are the reason

I've been waiting so long

Somebody holds the key

Mary Campbell was an extraordinary hunter, but she wanted normal, she loved John Winchester. When a demon destroyed her life in one night, taking her parents and John, she made a deal without knowing what it was. This deal would be due in ten years. John was brought back to life, she gave up hunting, and for ten years, she forgot about her past. Her past returned when the deal was up.

Azazel, the Yellow Eyed Demon, fed his blood to the youngest Winchester as he lay in his crib the night of the ten year anniversary. The YED had an interest in this child, this child held true to the prophecy so far. His mom had been a hunter, but gave it up for _normal_. He made sure that the ex-Marine, John, saw his wife pinned to the ceiling, only supernatural things could do this, and he made sure the remainder of the family survived. This was so that John would seek revenge and become a hunter. His mark was made through the mother's brutal death. John Winchester became one of the best, most ruthless hunters of his time. John took his sons with him, raised them as hunters of the supernatural.

Now only two people could stand a chance at ever being a vessel so far, the children: Dean and Sam Winchester. This is where the prophecy separated into two, so that each side could have a fair but tough chance at gaining the vessel.

HELL: "Death must occur, but a soul exchanged for their life so that their life is returned. They shall have unholy powers that in the end make the final seal break. He who breaks the last seal is the true vessel for Lucifer, the Lord of Darkness and Fallen from Grace."

HEAVEN: "An exchange for a soul out of grief and love does death bring. Thy tortured role shall reverse upon the offer after the 30th year. Once the role does change, the enjoyment comes. This shall be the breaking of the very first seal and their Soul shall be free, life returned, but not without grief."

Heaven and Hell had to make the decision of who they wanted to become their vessel. Heaven focused on the non-believer, Dean. They wanted to make him realize that good did exist, that the world was worth saving. Hell focused on the believer, Sam. They wanted to break him, make him realize that the world was not worth saving.

Come down off your throne

And leave your body alone

Somebody must change

You are the reason

Both brothers were forced into the middle with reasons they did not create. They had grown up with each other and not much else.

I've been waiting so long

Somebody holds the key

They had sacrificed all they could for each other: childhoods and dreams, their life and soul. It was the reason they were in the current mess in the first place.

But I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time

And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home

Dean gave up his childhood to become his father's soldier, but most importantly, his brother's nurturer, friend, mentor and guidance. All he did, he did it for Sam. Dean had given Sam protection and support when no one or nothing else would or even could. He had let Sam go to Stanford so that Sam would be happy and live in normal –which wasn't meant to be. He has to look out for Sam. The night Sam died; Dean was left with grief, distraught and somewhat angry-because he had not stopped it from happening. He had left to make a deal, not because he couldn't live without Sam, he could have just pulled the trigger on himself, but because Sam deserved to live, and he felt like his time should have been up anyhow. _He lost his soul with grief in his heart and a kiss to his lips. _In one year, he died in place of Sam, and he went to Hell. This was where he was tortured for 30 years, until he gave in and took over the torturing himself. The scary part was he actually _enjoyed_ the screams he inflicted. And so the first seal was broken as his hand returned to the stranger's skin, knife in hand, screams filling his ears, smile on his face. After ten years of inflicting torture he was suddenly returned to his own body, back to Earth; but grief filled his heart when he realized what he had done in Hell.

But I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time

And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home

Sam had been left to carry on without Dean. Sam had kept Dean from loneliness during his childhood and he had unknowingly given Dean a purpose. He had eventually learned to love what he hated most thanks to Dean. He had left hunting in the first place because he had thought this would help Dean focus more intently on the hunt. This way Dean would not be distracted by him and would reach his full potential without getting injured for protecting Sam or for acting recklessly. He returned out of sadness due to loss and to give Dean his alliance, but also to help the both of them out. Turns out Dean needed him there with him to stay focused, because Dean would now know exactly how Sam was. When Sam found out about the deal, he was devastated to learn what Dean had done for him. They were brothers, they were blood; they were supposed to look out for each other. Sam didn't think selling your soul counted, because now Dean was going to die. When the deal came due and no way out had been found, Dean died. Sam became obsessed with revenge and grief. He used his demonic powers more and more, seeking revenge. _He lost his soul with revenge and grief in his heart, the taste of blood on his lips._ All of this to get Dean out of Hell, and all to destroy the demon that had placed Dean in Hell: Lilith. When the Angels returned Dean, Sam still sought revenge for the pain, but he lost his purpose. He killed Lilith out of vengeance, breaking the final seal and freeing Lucifer.

Somebody must change

You are the reason

I've been waiting so long

Somebody holds the key

"_The sooner you give yourself up, the sooner it'll all be over. It'll all be over. It WILL happen eventually anyhow, it may as well be now. Let me in, say YES to ME, and your worries are over. Stop refusing me."_

Angels of the Lord-Zachariah-and Satan, Prince of Darkness-Lucifer; both sides eagerly wanted the chosen vessel to accept so they could take control of the war and win.

Who was going to be the first Winchester to agree, give in, and become a vessel?

Each brother had freedom of choice and decision, that much is certain. They both must willingly agree to become a vessel on their own accord. However, each side may taunt, trick, bribe, or even forcefully persuade the Winchester into agreement: the whole 'stage 4 stomach cancer', 'bring you back from death if you kill yourself', and the ever popular 'we will always find you…somehow' had made that much clear.

But I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time

And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home

All that is left was for one or both of them to agree, to just say _yes._

"_The Apocalypse has begun. You MUST accept me so that I can defeat _him_, so that everything will be okay. You are _the _key, the vessel, you can finish this now!"_

But I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time

And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home

Time is running down, what decisions will be made?

_Dean:_ 'Is this too far gone? Am I too damaged for anything else? A vessel for an Angel of the Lord?...Doesn't seem right, kind of ironic. If I say yes, do I go back to Hell once this is all over? I broke the seal that started this anyhow, and I tortured and enjoyed it. Will I go to Heaven since I agreed to be the vessel…they would owe me, being the vessel to _the_ Angel.'

_Sam:_ 'Have I gone too far? Am I too damaged to be worth anything other than a vessel to Lucifer?...I should have seen this coming. What is the right choice? Will I go to Hell for being the vessel to Lucifer, for drinking all of that demon blood? Or will I manage to go to Heaven since the Angels wanted this to start and they can now end it once and for all…I could help them end it.'

I've been waiting so long

Somebody holds the key

_What if the side they chose lost? What would happen to them then? What if they both said yes and ended up fighting against each other after all they'd been through for each other?_

But I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time

And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home

Would Dean become tired of the constant hiding from the demons that wanted him dead so that no vessel for Michael existed? Would he think of what his future _might_ be in five years and decide it wasn't worth it? Would he decide he was tired of fighting and allow the Angel to take over, to fight by becoming a vessel? He couldn't kill himself without being brought back, they needed him. He couldn't get away. Would this end the war he's been a part of since he was four?

But I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time

And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home

Would Sam grow tired of hiding from every Angel apart from Castiel, from the demons who would report his location to Lucifer, from hunters who either wanted him dead or used for their own personal weapon to be disposed of after the Apocalypse was over? He was already cursed with the blood. Why not get this over with? Would he grow tired of all the draining midnight 'visits' from Lucifer to convince him to accept his fate and become a vessel? He couldn't kill himself without being brought back, Lucifer needs him. He couldn't get away. Would this end the war he's been a part of his entire life?

You are the reason

I've been waiting so long

Dean had begun believing and saw that humans were worth fighting for, but not at the cost of millions. Sam began questioning his faith and saw that most humans were greedy, but he knew that was a part of humanity.

How would Heaven and Hell find the right words to get Dean to sacrifice millions? How would Hell find the right words to give Sam so that he could once more lose sight and allow the destruction? Heaven and Hell knew that one way to do so would be to tear the brothers apart, since they balanced each other and kept each other going.

But I can't find my way home

_With all of this, Dean and Sam had forgotten just how much they had given up for each other._

And I ain't done nothing wrong,

_How much they had sacrificed. _

Still, I can't find my way back home…

_Forgotten how they were each others' lives, their home and their heart._


	2. 4 Flames of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own them or the song. Song is **_**'We Will Rise Again' by the Scorpions**_** and the fic is based off Supernatural characters.**

**Inspired by: **67impalalover, thanks so much for the challenge!

Flames of Life

_Angels on fire_

The Angels are at war. At war with the demons, with Lucifer, with themselves. How could they ever win a war like this? The demons were sticking together to fight them with one common goal.

_They fall from the sky_

The angels were falling apart, taking different sides and killing one another.

_Heaven and Hell will be burning tonight_

Castiel had managed to survive the Apocalypse, the final war. Only a few angels were left standing once it was all over, but Lucifer and the demons were defeated.

The Winchester brothers had not survived, but Heaven, the side they both fought for, had won. Since Heaven had won, their death would not be a problem.

_Covered in ashes I cry out your name_

Castiel stood in the ashes of the Earth as he heard his Father speak-_ It's over._ Castiel cried out to God due to all the loss. The brothers should be alive to enjoy the paradise God would now create.

_And out of the flames_

Flames erupted all around, the ashes blew away.

_We will rise again_

Standing in the center of the flames, emerging with grins, were _all_ of the Winchesters, smiling in paradise.

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks, NaturalSuper**


	3. 3 Heaven

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, not the song, the idea, or _Supernatural._ This was from the challenge issued by _67impalalover_. I will accept other challenges as well!

Possible slight spoliers for all seasons.

Fic in regular, song lyrics _Knockin on Heaven's Door_, is in italics.

Knocking on Heaven's Door

Sam wanted to be normal so badly, he blanked out the rest of what the world was trying to tell him.

_Mama, take this badge off of me_

_I can't use it anymore._

His mom had sold his sold for him, ten years before he was born; it just took a long time to collect. He could not use what he never really had.

_It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see_

_I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

Dean had always been there for him, and Dean sold his own innocent soul for him. When Dean died, he got off on the wrong path completely and became surrounded in the darkness.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

Heaven would never take him. Between his mom selling his soul before birth, the YED feeding him his own blood after birth, and himself drinking the demon Ruby's blood after Dean's death, he has no hope. Heaven will never take someone like him.

_Mama, put my guns in the ground_

_I can't shoot them anymore._

Sam had seen and been through more than almost anyone had in their lifetime, and he was only 26. He had tried to give up hunting twice now, only to return twice.

_That long black cloud is comin' down_

_I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

Every since the Devil's Gates had opened and the black cloud of demons had escaped, things had went for the worse. Now, Lucifer had risen and told him what he had already suspected, and now he knows; Heaven will never accept him, for he is Lucifer's vessel, and Lucifer was thrown from Heaven, into Hell.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

He will never enter Heaven to be with his Mom, Dad, or Jess, and once Dean is gone again (this time ). He will continue to try to right his wrongs. He will fight the fight until he dies. Then he will knock on Heaven's door, but that door will never open.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

---END---

Please review and let me know what you think! 


	4. 2 Jessie

Challenge issued by: The Tribble Master  
I will also be continually accepting any other challenges you may have for me.  
Disclaimer: Blowing out every candle and wishing on every star…oh, and not the song either.

This is pre-series. The song's words were tweaked to fit the story below, read it all to understand! It's a wincest joke, not a wincest plot.

**Jessie's Boy**

"Hey Sammy, I mean, _Sam_, its Dean. Just wanted you to know my number changed and I hope your ok. I guess you would have answered if you wanted to talk huh? Well, miss you, things aren't the same anymore and haven't been since you left. Anyhow, if you want, give me a call sometime..." The voicemail played back on Sam's cell, an old saved message. Jess wondered just _who_ is this Dean?

Does Sam go both ways? Maybe an old fling? Since Sam had saved the message for all of these months, she knew it had to be important to him. She wanted to know Dean was, and she wasn't ready to lose Sam now.

Jess hid the phone when she heard the door opening, just in time to see Sam coming into the room. She put a big smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

She was going to ask about the phone message, but she had to see if Sam would cave first.

"Sam, have you ever been in a serious relationship with anyone else before us?" She asked.

"Not really, never had the chance and I'm glad for that. I got my LSAT study book. You want to help me study?" He asks.

_'No way is that ALL going to be studying!' _Jess thought.

"Of course! I'll go get the cookies I made earlier and milk." She replied happily.

After their pleasant afternoon,she forgot to ask who this Dean guy was and they went to bed with their little secrets of saved and heard messages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after going to bed, around one in the morning, a sound awoke them from their sleep. It sounded as if small pebbles were being thrown. Sam and Jess got out of bed, but Jess made it to the window first. She looked out to see a man, three floors down, holding a guitar. At first, she thought that it was an old fling that was trying to get her back. She realized he was not looking at her; he was staring intently at Sam. He had short hair, with either light brown or dirty blonde hair; it was hard to tell from three floors up.

He began singing once he saw Sam.

"Jessie's got herself a boy, and I want to make him mine," the stranger sang heartily. He smiled up at Sam and gave her a jealous glare.

"And he's watching her with those eyes, and he's lovin' her with that body…I just know it. Yeah, 'n' she's holding him in her arms late, late at night." He began the slow trek up the three flights of stairs, love in his eyes.

Sam had a confused look for just a moment, "What are you doing here Dean?"

_Dean_ continued up the stairs. He suddenly stopped, dropping to his knees, "You know, I wish that I had Jessie's guy, I wish that I had Jessie's guy. Where can I find a man like that."

'_His voice sounds so familiar, but why?' _Jess thought to herself, _'The name does too."_

"I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change." Dean got up from his knees, gave a dramatic pluck of the guitar, and grabbed his chest in a desperate attempt to gain Sam's attention.

"I wanna tell him that I love him, but the point is probably moot." His bright green eyes were shinning with lust and desperation to win Sam back. He's was so close to them now, Jess can see the love glowing.

"'Cos he's watching her with those eyes, and he's lovin' her with that body…I just know it." Dean's voice broke, seemingly at the thought of Sam being with anyone else beside him, but his intense, desiring gaze at Sam never faltered.

Jess looked over to Sam. His eyes shone with that same look of love and desire.

'_This is Sam's love.' _Jess thought sadly as she saw Dean standing only feet from Sam.

Dean shot Jess an unkind look. The look is full of emotion: jealousy, regret, desperation.

'_That voice, it sounds like the voice from the answering machine! This guy is Sam's lover and he's back to take Sam!'_ Jess realized as she placed the pieces together.

"And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what he don't see in me…I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines… Ain't that the way loves supposed to be?" Dean grabbed at Sam's jacket, desperately clutching at Samwith his free hand. "Tell me, where can I find a man like that?"

"I want Jessie's guy." Dean pulled Sam into a loving embrace.

"Dean!" Sam breathed softly, voice shocked yet happy. He barely noticed Jess anymore, hugging Dean back with lust filled eyes.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess sprang out of bed, heart pounding. _What the? _She saw Sam sleeping in the bed next to her. She touched his face to see if he was really there with her, and he jerked awake.

"Jess, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Yea, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She replied, trying to catch her breath.

'_That was __just __a random dream!'_ She thought to herself as she lay back down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She continued to wonder about this Dean character, but she knew better than to say anything. Sam was with her, which should mean something, right? _Unless I'm the go to after the horrible break-up._ The more she thought about it, the more she worried. Then, she decided to try to push it to the back of her mind. One afternoon, she and Sam finally talked about his family, and she learned something unexpected.

"Yeah, Dean's a nuisance sometimes, but he's always been there for me." Sam said, telling of an old childhood memory with his older brother.

Jessica gasped.

"Dean? Your brother's name is Dean?" Jess asked, catching the name that had slipped out after so many attempts at simply saying older brother or big brother.

"Yea, Dean's older by four years. He has the mind of a child that had to be an adult and the heart of a big brother." Sam replied.

'_So Dean is the older brother. Makes sense. Sam left behind his big brother, who cares enough to call and check up.' _Jess thought, andthen she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. With a whisper, she responded, "That's good to know."

_~~~END~~~_


	5. 1 Living on A Prayer

Disclaimer: Do not own, not even the idea. This fic was inspired by _67impalalover_.

Spoliers for All Hell Breaks Loose, part 1.

Song, **Living on A Prayer, **is in bold. Dean's _thoughts_ are in italics, and actions in regular type.

"SAM!" Dean saw the man behind Sam lift the knife a moment too late, and he knew it, se he began running to his tired, relived, innocent brother. He caught Sam, the man running, just before Sam would have landed in the mud. He fell to his knees with him, holding his weight, placing a hands on Sam's back and coming back with ample red liquid.

**Once upon a time, not so long ago. Tommy **_Sammy, come on, you can make it, and it's going to be okay. It's only as bad as you think it is _**used to work on the docks. Unions been on strike, He's down on his luck…it's tough, so tough. **_Why does this always happen? Why can't things just work, just this once? I'm going to kill that _son of a bitch_ that dared to stab you Sammy. I'll kill him for you, with you watching, cause you're going to make it Sammy, you are. _**Gina works at the diner all day **_Damn, why did I let you go down into that diner alone? I should have known, I'm supposed to protect you. _**Working for her man she brings home her pay. For love-for love. **_Sammy, you can't go, you can't leave me. It's bloody, but we've bleed more than that, were Winchesters. I love you Sammy, so glad you were my brother and not someone else. _**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got. **_I can't let you go yet Sammy, not yet. Your all I have left, please, don't leave me alone. _**Cause it doesn't make a difference of we make it or not. **_You have to make it, I can't do this. You don't get to die, we only go together Sam, do you understand that Sam? That's a FUCKING order, we go TOGETHER! _**We've got each other and that's a lot, for love, we'll give it a shot. **_After everything I've done for you, you're just going to leave me again? You can't do that to me, please, Sammy, you just can't. _**Whoa, were halfway there. Living on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it-I swear. Living on a prayer. **_Come on, let's go get you patched. It's not what it looks like. It only looks bad, but you'll be fine. It's just a cut, you'll be fine. __Please, if there is any God, let him be okay. That's all I ask, ever__. _**Tommy's got his six string in a hock. **_Don't give up on me Sammy, don't you give up. _**Now he's holding what he used to make it talk-so tough, it's tough.**_ Don't go, please. I'll let you win every prank war, just like I let you win at rock, paper scissors. I'll do whatever it takes, just don't go. _**Gina dreams of running away. **_How can someone just stab my little brother in front of me like it's nothing? Then turn tail and run, no way. You're going to get better, then Bobby will bring that bastard back and I'll kill him. _**When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers baby, it's okay, someday. **_Enough of the game Sam, I know you're not hurt as badly as your letting on, so get up. I don't feel like caring you. It's wet and if I weren't so scared cause of this prank, I'd be mad. _**We've got to hold on to what we've got, cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love-we'll give it a shot. **_Sam, do this for me. I don't care who knows I'm crying, and I won't be mad, get up and laugh at me for the great 'I fooled you' smile. You're all I have left, you can't leave me. Why does everyone want to leave me? I raised you and you left. Now I have you back and I'm not letting you go. You're going to be okay. _**Whoa, were halfway there. Living on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it-I swear. Living on a prayer. **_It's always been you and me Sam, always. You can't decide you want to change that now. You and me Sammy, you and me. _**We've got to hold on, ready or not. You live for the fight, when it's all that you've got. **_Come on Sammy, you can pull through, if anyone can I know it's you. I'm not ready for you to leave, I'm not. All we've ever known is fighting, it's all we've ever had; but you seem to be forgetting the most important thing-each other. Don't go. _**Whoa, were halfway there. Living on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it-I swear. Living on a prayer. **_It's not even that bad. Come on Sammy, don't do this to me…_

As Sam's form gave, devoid of any trace of life, Dean gripped Sam in a embrace of denial, he shouted the only word that could escape his thoughts and reason with his tears, "SAM!"

---END---

Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. The Challenge

**This is for any and ALL Supernatural fans. I am new to fanfiction, so I think I can write this. **

**I did not think of this on my own, however, I was given permission to write this in my account.**

**_Later, I WILL start a poll relating to this, and all fics will be posted differently._**

I was hoping to start some fiction that was inspired from songs. (They can either be posted with or without song) ---If this makes no sense, let me know, I'll help you to understand. I could not think of anything, only this idea has came to me.

I am interested in writing fics based on a song, but they have to be requested by YOU, the reader. After so long, or a certain amount of requests (depends what comes first) I will do one of the following:

1.) Write and post the fic

2.) Start a poll with the top 10 requests to choose from. (All will eventually be written, but the one with the most requests and votes will be written first.

You can request a fic from ANY song, as long as you give me the song title and the person/band that plays this song. If you already have a general idea of where you want the story to go, tell me, and before posting, I'll try to get to everyone that had the general idea in mind and let them read it first.

You do not have to give a signed review, but you must give song title and artist if you want me to write the fic.

I will write drabbles, one-shots, two-shots, or chapter fics; will be determined through request.

**If you have any questions or requests, please let me know through my homepage here (I will check e-mail as often as possible) or reviewing. (Same here)**

**Thank you in advance, if anyone understands but wants another example, please let me know! **

**REMEMBER: This is ALL being written for YOU; this is my best writing method and can help people.**

**Don't be afraid to request anything! I will do my best to make the fic enjoyable for you. Thanks!**

**Please, let me know, bye for now! -Naturalsuper**


End file.
